First Time
by RJ-Hodgins
Summary: Arizona and Callie's first time making love.


AN:Repost.

Written with Walking_Weapon.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Happy to introduce Dr. and Dr. Alex Karev." The preacher announces.

- - - - - -  
Callie can't help but glance at Arizona as they stand and clap as Alex and Izzie make their way down the aisle. She's so happy the blonde agreed to come with her.

Arizona leans over so her lips were right against Callie's ear. "We stay an hour, and then go home and eat pizza naked in bed." She whispers, nipping Callie's ear very softly.

Callie looks over at Arizona and is greeted with such an innocent smile she almost thinks she heard things. The glint in the blonde's eyes convinces her otherwise. Blushing slightly she smiles and takes Arizona's hand in hers. This is going to be the longest hour of her life.

Arizona holds the pizza box as Callie opens her apartment door. "It was a beautiful wedding." Arizona comments, her eyes running over Callie's backside.

"Ya it was. Not who I expected to see up there, but I'm happy for them." Callie laughs slightly as she walks into her apartment and sheds her coat and purse.

"You really fill that dress out Calliope." Arizona observes as watches Callie grab them both beers.

"Are you calling me fat?" Callie teases as she toes her heels off.

"Curvy." Arizona corrects. "And I like it so don't worry. I don't expect you to throw up food unless it's my cooking, and then only for your own safety." She giggles.

"Duly noted." Callie says with a nod. "Shall we?" She asks, tilting her head towards her room.

"Excited Calliope?" Arizona asks, smirking a little bit as she follows her into her room. "How long has it been since you have eaten in bed with another person?"

"It's been a while." Callie shrugs, trying not to think about how long it's been since she's been in bed with another person.

"Don't judge me. I haven't been with a woman in almost a year." Arizona blushes as they walk into the bedroom.

"Me, judge you? I'm the newborn remember." Callie laughs, taking Arizona's hand in hers after she sets the pizza box down.

Arizona blushes as she shuts the door behind Callie. "You know Calliope you should count yourself lucky. I have women all over the world who would trade places with you." She teases.

"I know I'm lucky, so they'll just have keep waiting because I plan on keeping you around." Callie smiles as she turns to face Arizona.

Arizona unzips her dress and steps out of it, to reveal nothing but her naked body. "Like what you see Calliope?" She asks when she sees Callie's eyes go wide. "I work out." She grins.

"Um...ya...yes..." Callie stutters.

"Now you have to take your clothes off." Arizona laughs, lying down on the bed and lifting an eyebrow. She has no problem taking the lead.

"Uh, ya. Right." Callie chuckles, blushing as she shakes out of her daze and unzips her dress. She lets it fall slowly to the ground to reveal black lace panties and a matching bra.

"Very sexy Calliope." Arizona husks, patting the spot next to her on the bed. "You have to come close for us to have sex baby."

"Gee really?" Callie teases, feeling a little more relaxed as she lies down next to Arizona.

Arizona moves closer to Callie, shifting so their bodies are flush with each other's. "As much as I like this, and I do like it, it's in the way right now." She murmurs, unhooking Callie's bra with expert precision.

"It seems like you've done this before Miss. Robbins." Callie sighs, sliding her hands around Arizona's back.

"Once or twice." Arizona teases a little. "Lay on your back Callie and let me fully undress you."

Rolling onto her back Callie smiles up at Arizona, hoping she can't tell how hard her heart is racing.

Arizona kisses Callie softly before moving down her body, leaving open mouth kisses all the way down to her panties. Using her teeth she slowly slides Callie's panties off.

Callie watches spellbound as Arizona works her way down her body. She can't help but groan when her blonde hair brushes against her thighs before her panties slide free. She's never been this turned on this fast ever.

Arizona grins up at Callie from between her legs. "What do you want Calliope?" She asks, kissing both her thighs.

"You." Callie sighs, reaching down and pulling Arizona up into a deep kiss.

Arizona moves to lie over Callie, their breast pressing firmly together. "What do you want me to do Calliope?" She asked, moving to straddle Callie's thigh.

"Fuck." Callie moans when she feels Arizona's wetness against her thigh. "I want you inside me." She sighs, reaching down to cup the blonde's ass.

"Really? You don't want my tongue to do the talking now?" Arizona laughs, rolling her hips.

"That would be good too." Callie gasps.

Arizona slowly moves down Callie's body again, moving a hand to hold Callie open so she can get a good look. "Have you ever been fucked before by someone who knows what they're doing. Really knows what they are doing?" Arizona asks, taking a taste.

"You are a horrible, horrible tease." Callie groans, tangling a hand in Arizona's hair as the other grips the sheet.

Arizona smirks. "After this I plan to ask whose method you like better." She warns before dipping her head down to show Callie exactly what the Robbins' method is.

Callie was going to come back with some witty remark, she really was, but then Arizona's tongue is on her clit and all coherent thought flees.

Arizona smirks against Callie's folds as she uses all her tricks, holding nothing back. She wants Callie to quake like a bowl full of jello by the times she's done.

Callie's hips buck and her back arches off the bed as her orgasm washes over her.

Arizona stokes Callie's clit until her orgasm is over, before moving up to lie beside her. "Enjoy that Dr. Torres?"

"Mmmm..." Callie purred satedly.

"Now it's my turn." Arizona smirks, reaching over and stroking just below Callie's belly button.

"Mmm..." Callie hums, acting more out of it than she is. If Arizona wants to tease then she can get a does of her own medicine.

"Or I can go shower, McSolo and then head home." Arizona teases Callie.

"Or not." Callie murmurs as she rolls Arizona over onto her back and presses her full length against her.

Arizona laughs deeply at Callie's sudden burst of energy. "Good to know you don't fall to sleep after you come."

"When I have you naked and horny in bed with me, I don't plan on ever falling asleep." Callie grins back, sitting up a little so she can palm Arizona's breasts.

"You have great hands. Bone breaking hands." Arizona whispers, liking the way Callie is touching her a lot.

"Maybe I should put them to good use then." Callie smirks, trailing a hand down to toy with Arizona's damp curls.

Arizona whimpers, her eyes closing. "More." She mutters as he moves her legs to give Callie room. She's been thinking about this since their first kiss and waiting has been incredibly difficult.

"How's that?" Callie asks huskily, as she slides two fingers deep into Arizona's drenched core.

Arizona shifts against Callie's hand. "I want your month on me Callie." Arizona nearly orders.

"Oh ya?" Callie smiles devilishly, lowering her mouth to capture one of Arizona's nipples. She bites lightly before swirling her tongue expertly around it.

"Callie please." Arizona grunts, her body on fire. "I can't take too much teasing right now or I'll come and it won't be a very powerful orgasm." She mutters, looking into Callie's eyes. "I want your mouth on me." She begs.

"Well we can't have that." Callie smirks, biting the nipple in her mouth once more before quickly trailing open mouthed kisses down Arizona's body. She hesitates when she reaches Arizona's sex, suddenly extremely aware of the fact that this is only the second woman she's been with.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asks, noticing that Callie was hesitating. "You want to do this don't you?" She questions, a little nervous now.

"No I do, I really do. It's just..." Callie trails off, unable to meet Arizona's eyes.

Arizona shifts, pulling Callie up. "What's wrong Callie?" She whispers, not sure how things turned from being perfect to uncomfortable so quickly.

"You're going to laugh." Callie sighs, growing more mortified by the second.

"I will not laugh." Arizona whispers, moving Callie's blanket around them in hopes that being covered will make Callie more comfortable.

"I'm nervous." Callie mumbles. Closing her eyes she covers her face with her arm.

"Is this the first time you are going to go down?" Arizona whispers, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"Yeah." Callie mumbles. This is really not how she saw this night going. At all.

Arizona kisses Callie very softly. "Then take your time, do what feels right and let me guide you." Arizona whispers, stroking the back of Callie's neck.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't how I saw tonight going." Callie says softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Arizona asks softly. "You have to learn somewhere don't you?"

"I guess. But I wanted tonight to be special." Callie whispers, caressing Arizona's cheek.

Arizona laughs a little. "It is special. You're the one here with me." She says, knowing her cheeks are going red. "I want to be with you, that's why this is happening. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Callie kisses Arizona deeply, overwhelmed by how special the woman in her arms is and how lucky she was to have her. "You're pretty amazing you know that?" Callie sighs when she pulls back.

"So I've been told." Arizona replies coyly. "It's your first time doing that. I understand." She continues, her tone more serious. "I remember my first time." She adds making a little bit of a face.

"That doesn't look like a happy face." Callie murmurs, shifting so she's propped up over Arizona on one arm, leaving her other hand free to caress her soft skin.

"I was fifteen and so was she. Neither of us new the first time about our bodies let alone each other's." Arizona explains.

"Fifteen huh? Early bloomer were we?" Callie smiles, relaxing more and more as she listens to Arizona's voice. Sliding her hand down from where it was drawing random patterns on Arizona's side she caresses her hip.

"We were best friends and she didn't know what she wanted but I did. In the end that night killed our friendship." Arizona shrugs.

"That sucks." Callie says softly, sliding her hand down Arizona's thigh.

"I think you and I will still be friends in the morning." Arizona smirks.

"I think you're right." Callie smirks back, sliding her hand up the inside of Arizona's leg. She watches Arizona's face intently as she starts to gently caress her folds, shifting so she's lying between her legs.

Arizona leans back and lets Callie have a good look at what she's working with. "Just do what you'd want done to you." She advises gently.

"I'll do my best." Callie smiles, kissing Arizona deeply before shifting down and kissing her way sporadically down her body. Glancing up briefly she meets Arizona's reassuring gaze and then replaces her fingers with her tongue.

Arizona makes sure to moan extra loud, to give Callie some encouragement, not that she seems to need it. It doesn't take a whole lot to her to get off, not after spending so long next to Callie at the wedding and then getting her off. "Wow." Arizona pants when Callie moves up.

"Feeding my ego?" Callie asks, part teasingly, part looking for some reassurance.

"It's the truth. You have a firm tongue." Arizona smiles, kissing Callie. "Now can we eat?"

"I thought I just did?" Callie smirks, sitting up and grabbing the pizza box.

Arizona starts to laugh hard. "You just made a dirty joke."

"You're surprised?" Callie asks, arching her eyebrow as she settles against the headboard.

"I haven't heard you make one before." Arizona points out, wrapping the sheets around her body. "I like that side of you."

"Good, because I find it very hard to filter my gutter mouth." Callie smiles.

Arizona laughs softly. "I'm sure you could learn, but it doesn't really bother me. I swear all the time." She replies, taking a bite of pizza.

"You? You swear?" Callie asks in disbelief, grabbing her own piece of pizza.

Arizona nods. "Crap, rats, screw." She says, blushing a little.

"That's sad. I've heard ten year olds with worse potty mouths." Callie teases.

"I am around kids all day." Arizona blushes deeper. "I really do swear but I've trained my self to try to not."

"I get that." Callie nods.

Arizona leans forward and kisses Callie softly. "You did a really great job tonight Calliope." She whispers softly.

"Thanks." Callie whispers, blushing and looking away shyly.

Arizona kisses Callie's jaw. "Fucking hot."

"What?" Callie groans. Arizona swearing is probably the hottest thing she's ever heard.

"You are fucking hot." Arizona whispers into Callie's ear again. "Makes me wet just to think about you."

"Jesus." Callie moans, tangling a hand in Arizona's hair.

"Enjoying this?" Arizona asks, after kissing Callie hard and then pulling back to take a bite of her pizza.

"You have to ask?" Callie asks with a grin.

Arizona kisses her again, munching on her pizza. "I have to work 10 to 8 tomorrow. What about you?"

"I've got the same shift. Did you want to grab a late dinner?" Callie asks shyly.

"I would love to." Arizona grins, glad that they're hitting it off so well.


End file.
